El momento
by miriamor85
Summary: aaa tantos años y dicen que no son nada...pero las acciones dicen otra cosa cuando sera el momento para que pase...bueno mi primer fic itadei..yaoi
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCI: **yaoi incluido (si no t gusta no lo leas n.n en buena onda)**

Gracias a: **Masashi kishimoto-san x crear naruto (naruto no me pertenece)**

Parejas: **itadei**

**EL MOMENTO**

**Capitulo 1: the momento, el momento…**

Desde que tenia 8 años Uchiha Itachi y Namikaze Deidara habían sido amigos, se conocieron en una comida en la cual la familia uchiha enlazaría sus amistades con los namikaze para formar una alianza entres sus empresas y tener una mejor fortuna.

La primera vez que cruzaron palabras fue en un ¨que ojeras tienes¨ y un ¨que pelo de barbi tienes ¨, digamos que su amistad no surgió de esa charla sino de las constantes visitas entre las dos familias, poco a poco los dos se fueron conociendo y agradando tanto para que los dos crearan una amistada que había durado hasta sus 17 años, casi 9 años de amistad de ese par.

Muchos se preguntaban si había algo mas, ya que eran hechos el uno para el otro pero ellos lo negaban, diciendo que eran como hermanos, eso es lo que ellos decían. La vida era genial para esos dos, con una familia que le sobraba el dinero, que los amaba tanto para heredarles sus compañías. Su único problema eran las relaciones amorosas .Itachi había tenido 2 novias de las cuales no duro mas de dos meses, al darse cuenta que no podía quererlas por ser unas niñas superficiales.

Deidara en cambio era mas relajado en tener novias, era mas, esperar a que el o ella hiciera el primer movimiento y eso lo había llevado a tener una relación de 3 meses con un tal sasori, que era compañero de su clase de artes, los dos congeniaban bien pero a sasori no le gustaba mucho que lo dejara plantado, por su disque mejor amigo, al reclamarle esto a deidara el peli rubio decidió terminar con el, argumentando que itachi era un buen amigo, que nunca lo cambiaria ni por todo el oro del mundo…

-¡ITA..!- gritaba un rubio desde la puerta del instituto al que asistían, con una mano en forma de saludo y una gran sonrisa.

Itachi por su lado lo observaba y saludaba con una sonrisa y su mano extendida en un pequeño saludo para de inmediato volverla a meter a su bolsillo, desde que día había empezado a anhelar esos encuentros con el rubio ¨y esa sonrisa que me da se que es solo para mi¨

- hola, por que tan alegre.

-¡baya! que bien que lo notes – una ves que los dos habían empezado a caminar juntos a sus lokers empezó la conversación- bien en dos días habrá una fiesta en la casa de yaiko, me pidió que te dijera para que no faltáramos ummm- dijo el rubio observando la cara serena del peli negro, a pesar de que sus líneas debajo de sus ojos se habían echo mas grandes en todos estos años solo le habían echo ver mas atractivo, al menos es lo que deidara no podía dejar de pensar.

-perfecto mañana tendremos nuestros dos últimos exámenes y que mejor que relajarnos que con una fiesta no dei- volteo a ver a su amigo el cual sonreía y el también sonrió se sentían tan bien juntos.

-o rayos!- soltó el rubio-NOOOO!- sequia el rubio sin dar la explicación de porque su actitud.

-jajajaja – soltó el pelinegro al imaginar la histeria del rubio- se te olvido que mañana había examen dei- dijo burlón el pelinegro al ver el puchero en la cara del rubio.

-cielos itachi como se me pudo olvidar

-fácil no tienes memoria para eso.

-si creo que tienes razón pero ahora ¡tu! Tendrás que ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes ¡ya que si no paso! Mi madre no me dejara ir ala fiesta y ¡tu! Iras solo- término de sentenciar el rubio.

-de acuerdo puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa – no pregunto solo sentencio y el rubio afirmo con su cabeza, retomando su camino a clases todos hablaban de la fiesta de yaiko , el siempre hace las mejores fiestas.

-AAAAAHH itachi se mas descriptivo que no soy bueno para esto – decía el rubio sobándose sus sienes.

-jaja ya lo se deidara pero mejor lee un poco y le entenderás mejor – diciendo esto de levanto.

-a donde vas!

-a bañarme para ir a dormir

-bien! Después de ti yo me baño- itachi no pudo resistir y tubo que comentar

-Y…. si nos bañamos juntos – al ver como deidara se ponía no pudo mas que meterse al baño-jaja te tengo- una vez estuvo adentro borro su sonrisa y puso una de melancólica "tal ves el no siente lo mismo que yo", deidara seguía en la silla con un pequeño sonrojo, que no pudo imaginar a itachi en el baño, sacudió de inmediato su cabeza debía concentrarse itachi era demasiado para el.

Una vez que itachi salió del baño el se metió evitando ver el cuerpo mojado de itachi una ves terminado de bañarse se metió en la cama de itachi sintiéndose incomodo –nee-no sabiendo como empezar a hablar el rubio-ya estas dormido-lo dijo lo mas calmado posible.

-no porque?-aun sin mirarlo a la cara solo acostado en la cama.

-no nada solo curiosidad ¡buenas noches ita!-dijo intentando calmar el ambiente y quedándose dormido.

Al amanecer sintió el sol tocar su cara se sentía relajado a pesar de la noche anterior, una vez disfrutado del sol e intentar estirarse no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo abrazado y apretándolo aun mas "itachi?" se pregunto al sentir y recordar que el dormía a su lado el pelinegro lo abrazaba y poco a poco le acariciaba su cabeza contra la de el y sus manos intentaban unir mas sus cuerpos "oh …dios no estoy soñando?" se froto su rostro con su mano libre , no itachi lo estaba abrazando y acariciando y aun así el no lo alejaba, itachi lo seguía acariciando pero ahora se escabullía entre la melena del rubio para empezar a oler la hermosa curva de su cuello sin dudar empezó a depositar pequeños besitos en el , lo que izo temblar al rubio, que estaba pasando, no le importaba le gustaba las caricias que le proporcionaba el pelinegro .

-deidara- dijo instintivamente el pelinegro

-ita….-no pudo terminar al sentir como el pelinegro se separaba abruptamente del rubio, al sentir esto se levanto para mirarse frente a frente los dos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que habían echo uno por empezar y el otro por no detenerlo.

-voy…a bajar cámbiate para ir ala escuela –sentencio el pelinegro levantándose y yéndose de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo.

-pero ¡ita…yo!-no pudo terminar ya que itachi había salido de la habitación.

"si quería decirle que le amo no había mejor momento que ese"

Una ves que terminaron de cambiarse y comer se fueron ala escuela sin decir mucho solo hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, una vez llegado ala escuela se separaron cuando itachi se dio cuenta que el rubio no estaba a su lado lo busco con la mirada lo vio dirigirse al salón de biología, que idito se pego en la cabeza el uchiha.

Deidara caminaba despreocupado los corredores estaban un poco vacios ya que era temprano, se sentía estúpido, desilusionado y triste y no sabia que hacer tenia que sacar todo lo que tenia profesado por el pelinegro o explotaría-dei…dei ¡Dei! -escucho su nombre y sin dudarlo volteo y vio a itachi acercándose "pero que…" sus pensamientos cesaron al sentir a itachi abrazarlo

-suerte en tu examen de biología-dijo aun abrazándolo, no escucho respuesta en una rato el rubio estaba procesando la situación y las palabras.

-NOOO! Que voy hacer tengo examen –dijo por fin el rubio rompiendo el abrazo y empezando a crear su escena de histeria mientras que itachi solo se reía de su amigo y por fin desde que despertaron esa mañana se pudieron mirar a los ojos y sonreír libremente, así estuvieron hasta que sonó la campaña y se despidieron con una sonrisa una diciendo "suerte" y la otra "gracias".

El día de escuela había pasado rápido deidara había echo sus exámenes, esperando pasar sin ningún problema o sino los tendría con su madre, ese era una de sus motivaciones para pasar sus exámenes evitar los castigos y gritos de su madre. En fin al final del día en ves de irse a su casa se había quedado en el patio de la escuela relajándose en la sombra de un árbol pensando en lo que tendría que hacer, llevaba una hora así y todo había quedado claro en su mente solo tenia que relajarse, sin notarlo alguien se había sentado a su lado abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo a tres personas las cuales lo observaban calmadamente.

-¡hola!-dijo mostrando una sonrisa- que pasa, hace una hora que terminaron las clases deidara- esperando la respuesta de este

-konan, lo mismo diría yo que hacen los tres aquí

-ibiki-sensei nos pidió que le ayudáramos a guardar unas cosas- señalando a itachi que no despegaba la mirada del cielo.

-bien, y dime yaiko ya tienes todo listo para la fiesta de mañana –todos sonrieron y miraron a yaiko esperando la respuesta

-claro a quien creen que se están dirigiendo- todos se quedaron con una ceja levantada- con "El rey de las fiestas"-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sacando una carcajada a todos.

-bien será mejor que me vaya –diciendo esto se levanto para levantarse antes de que preguntaran porque el dijo-mi madre me pidió que cuidara a Naru y sasuke aparentemente se quedaran a dormir y mis padres saldrán ummm-dijo esto empezando a caminar-nos vemos- y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo con una sonrisa. Unas orbes negras seguían al rubio que se alejaba del lugar…de el.

-y bien que a pasado-pregunto la peli azulada

-de que hablas

-dei todo el día a estado ausente y de ves en cuando lo veía hacer distintas sonrisas es escalofriantes uuu-dijo yaiko

-enserio…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo espero que les este gustando


	2. La fieta

ADVERTENCI: **yaoi incluido (si no t gusta no lo leas n.n en buena onda)**

Gracias a: **Masashi kishimoto-san x crear naruto (naruto no me pertenece)**

Parejas: **itadei**

**EL MOMENTO**

**Capitulo 2: La fiesta**

Ese día iba hacer la fiesta y tenia que sacar ánimos para declararse, pero de donde, medio mundo ese día estaba en exámenes ese mañana, uno que otro intentaba animar diciendo que en la noche seria la gran fiesta de yaiko.

Estaba en clase de educación física y tenia tiempo de descansar se encontraba detrás de las gradas escondiéndose su profesor de educación física, en eso se le unió itachi saliendo de entre las gradas.

-hola no te había visto en todo el día- pregunto itachi mas preocupado que curioso acaso asi terminaría su amistad

-aa…-se quedo mirando a itachi unos segundos antes de seguir con su habitual forma de ser-e estado ocupado jejeje si, y dime por que te escabulliste de la clase –pregunto desviando el tema

-a pues te vi y decidí venir a saludar algún problema

-no aprecio tu compañía –dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada para que itachi no lo viera

-yo también – sonrió un poco extrañaba esa atmosfera que se creaba entre los dos, en un reojo logro ver a asuma "no" sin pensar agarro a deidara tirándolo al piso para que asuma no los viera una vez que asuma se había ido se percato de la situación estaba encima de deidara giro para encarar al rubio se veía hermoso, su cabello esparcido como una flor y su cara en medio con un leve sonrojo que no lo hace menos deseable, poco a poco el rubio abrió sus ojos mirando la hermosa cara de itachi sobre el- auuu… que paso-dijo en un leve susurro

-asuma se acercaba –respondió con una voz que elevo el sonrojo en el menor

-itachi-lo dijo con la voz ronca

-si…

-yo….acércate-dijo el rubio teniendo los ojos entre serados el pelinegro solo se acerco hasta que sintió una mano del rubio tocar su mejilla y acariciarla, el tan solo disfrutaba de esa caricia poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando itachi no pudo resistirse y beso los labios del rubio sin atreverse a abrir los ojos se mantuvo así hasta que el rubio empezó a mover sus bocas en un beso simple donde disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro, se separaron en un momento para decir sus nombres y otra vez el momento se fue, la voz de asuma por un megáfono los distrajo

- Uchiha Itachi y Namikaze Deidara si no se aparecen en 10 segundos serán castigados severamente-sentencio el profesor. Los mencionados se miraron con un sonrojo antes de levantarse y dirigirse con el profesor.

Las clases habían terminado por hoy y en la noche seria la gran fiesta, un rubio parado en la puerta del instituto miraba hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa por fin había encontrado la inspiración para declararse. Tenia que prepararse para esa noche para ese momento.

Había buscado al rubio para hablar con el pero ni señal de el, estaría molesto le desesperaba esa situación, claro que por dentro se sentía así pero por fuera era una cara pálida que derretía todo a su alrededor.

-konan no has visto a dei-pregunto a su amiga de la preparatoria

-si me dijo que tenia que prepararse y que nos veía haya- dijo mirándose en un pequeño espejo-por?

-no, pensé que nos iríamos juntos- a otros les hubiera respondido nada mas, pero era su amiga y quería ser lo mas sincero posible

Un rubio se encontraba en su habitación buscando, probando y desechando ropa, que quería para esa noche que seria inolvidable de una u otra manera, seria inolvidablemente. Estaba nervioso, que la ropa no le parecía nada bien.

-deidara todo esta bien hijo-miro a su madre quien lo miraba con una mirada de desconsuelo- que le paso a tu cuarto

-estoy escogiendo para la noche

-así para la noche y porque tan nervioso-kushina tomo asiento en la cama de su hijo invitando lo a tomar asiento con ella

-ammm bueno…-deidara no le gustaba a su madre ella sabia lo de sus preferencias al igual que su padre, al principio lo tomaron mal pero al pensar que seria pasajero y que la felicidad de su hijo esta primero lo permitieron y lo aceptaron –quiero confesarme a alguien esta noche… y estoy nervioso y no encuentro que ponerme-dijo esto mientras se sentaba en la cama para quedar mas cerca de su madre.

-vaya namikaze deidara nervioso por confesarse – rio bajamente- no tienes porque ponerte nervioso eres un chico que puede superar todo y quien podría rechazarte hijo mío

Dei solo sonrió ante los comentarios de su madre simples pero ciertos no tenia porque, si lo rechazaba al menos lo había intentado solo esperaba no sufrir demasiado por el rechazo pero tenia que sacar esto que sentía ala luz- tienes razón okasan, pero el dilema ahora es ¿Qué me pongo?-dijo con una cara pensativa que causo una risa a su madre, sus hijos era lo mejor que había echo en la vida y deseaba lo mejor para ellos

-veamos tendrá que ser algo que refleje tus atributos-rio ante el sonrojo de su hijo…

Toda la casa esta iluminada por esferas y la música a todo volumen para que los jóvenes disfrutaran esa noche se notaba que yaiko sabía dar buenas fiestas. Sus compañeros de clases se encontraban ahí también viejo amigos, de yaiko y konan un tal nagato que no se despegaba de ellos dos mientras que caminaba por la casa busca del rubio no pudo evitar notar que todo estaba lleno la casa era grande y hermosa era de dos pisos con ático los pisos eran enormes y el patio era tan grande como un piso de la casa en fin se veía que la fiesta solo estaba por empezar mayoría tenia una botella en la mano, aun así todos estaban bien ni tan borrachos para armar arguende por el momento, ya se sabe que las fiestas siempre tienen que tener un momento de drama era lo único que no le gustaba de las fiestas el drama departe de los borrachos, pero regresando a su tarea tenia que encontrar al rubio, quería aclarar las cosas lo menos que quería era arruinar su gran amistad, estaba resignado que entre ellos era la única relación que que podría haber no quería causar problemas a su amigo.

Pregunto a algunas personas hasta que alguien dijo que estaba en la pista de baile y en efecto pudo distinguir la gran cabellera del rubio moviéndose y mientras se acercaba pudo ver el cuerpo del menor moverse deidara siempre fue bueno para moverse en un momento sus miradas chocaron y cuando menos se dio cuenta dei se había acercado a el y se empezó a mover sin tardar demasiado lo tomo de la cintura para seguir sus movimientos y así empezó el baile seductor del rubio quien se restregaba a itachi como nunca antes lo había echo, itachi solo sonreía ¿deidara lo estaba provocando ? mal error el también podía jugar a eso. Y así fue los dos bailaban tan cerca del otro provocándose mutuamente hasta que deidara se acerco a su oído y le pidió que lo siguiera, sin mas itachi lo acato siguiéndolo por las escaleras hasta una habitación en la parte de arriba

"bien dei si piensas hacer eso sube a un cuarto de huéspedes son los del pasillo a la derecha los de la izquierda son de la familia ok, y suerte te estaremos observando! "

Deidara sonrió todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaba ahora venia lo difícil, el momento…

-deidara que pasa para que me trajiste aquí- veía al rubio que estaba parado dando la espalda a unos pasos sin poder moverse- te encuentras bien se acerco a el tomándolo de la cintura para voltearlo y ver su cara.

Deidara se encontraba con la mirada en el piso tenia que hacerlo solo así dejaría de sentir miedo, al rechazo, levanto su rostro para ver los hermosos ojos de itachi y sin saber porque empezó a acariciar su rostro como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Itachi solo mantenía ahora sus dos manos en sus caderas no quería apartarse sentía tanta calma las manos de deidara acariciándolo lo hacían sentir feliz sin darse cuenta una sonrisa uchiha había salido.

-me gustas y mucho-sentencio el rubio, la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensancho mas abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azulados que lo miraban con tantas esperanzas

-mmm perdón por desilusionarte pero esas no son las palabras que usaría yo - sentía como el cuerpo se le paralizaba esto este momento no podía terminar así-sino te amo-dijo para dejar a un sorprendido deidara.

-tu…-no dijo nada mas solo recibió los cálidos labios de itachi, por fin se había liberado de ese peso, creo que lo sabia desde hace tiempo solo que estaba esperando el momento justo para decirlo, claro no negaría que había pasado muchos momentos pero este era el mejor de todos.

3 meses después

Deidara e itachi había estado saliendo por 3 meses sus padres nos e quejaron ya se lo imaginaban, aparte fugaku, una unión entre dos grandes familias era lo que necesitaban para asegurar una fortuna mayor claro que se quedaron con la boca abierta al saber que ellos no querían la herencia querían terminar sus estudios y tomar una carrera que les gustara itachi quería ser abogado le encantaba pelear por los inocentes, además que en esa acción descargaría sus emociones, aparte de con deidara, y deidara quería ser artista, claro que ahora los herederos serian sus hijos menores, estos quedaron emocionados al saber que los dos serian los herederos de una fortuna y que estarían juntos por muchos años.

Los momentos entre ellos habían sido espectaculares desde gritos, chantajes, caricias, simples besos que los llevaban a otros momentos….pero esa es otra historia, si todo estaba saliendo bien.

Halo soy nueva este es mi primer fic y me encanta esta pareja espero que les haya gustado nos vemos espero escribir mas fics n.n


End file.
